The NICHD Human BioSpecimen Repository shall provide the services of distribution of the samples for assaying of the Exposome Environmental Analysis for Birth Weight/Obesity (CPEP Specimen) project. Required repository services will send the CPEP samples to the University of Minnesota Tsai Laboratory supervisor in Minneapolis, MN.